The complexity of mobile devices and software required to operate them is increasing. Additionally, software updates for such devices tend to be large and, if made over a paid and tiered mobile data service plan, may consume a significant portion of the bandwidth allowed to a device for a single month. Some providers of updates recommend that the updates be made when the mobile device is connected to a local area network (e.g., a broadband WiFi network) instead of through the corresponding mobile connection tied to a data service plan. Some mobile devices warn users before attempting to download and/or perform a software update. However, these warnings may go unnoticed or may be ignored by the user, potentially costing the user. Moreover, large updates may take a long time to complete, especially when performed over slower mobile data service connections, and interfere with other network activities initiated by a user, such as web browsing.